This invention relates to integral body and frame arrangements for automobiles which are made from sheet metal parts.
In a body and frame arrangement disclosed in German Patent No. 44 45 327, a high degree of torsion-proof construction is provided by a special configuration of pressed sheet metal parts at the rear of a vehicle consisting of a hollow frame which is produced by assembling sheet metal sectional parts in the region of a rear shelf.